chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Dractyl
Dractyl is an OverWorld Creature. He resembles a pterodactyl with dragon wings. Appearance Dractyl looks like a humanoid cross between a pterodactyl and a dragon. His "feathers" are really scales (which H'earring loves to eat). His coloration is primarily red with black and orange highlights. Background Dractyl is the terrifying, flying Creature who makes his home in a nasty, giant nest somewhere deep in the heart of the Forest of Life. He spends most of his time soaring high above the Forest, scouting for intruders from opposing Tribes. Despite his disagreeable personality, he also serves as a high-speed messenger for Maxxor. On rare occasions, Dractyl’s Speed and ability to fly have earned him the task of traveling to the UnderWorld as a spy. Instead of seeing this assignment as a confirmation of his power and prestige, Dractyl would rather hang back at his nest and not risk his tail. Personality and Behavior Dractyl is known as the only OverWorld bird-like pterodactyl creature that sheds his scales. He is known to be a coward and can be frightened easily, even though he is supposed to be a Scout. However, he is still a loyal OverWorlder. Strategies Dractyl can be useful in a speed or power deck, and can jump over the first line to attack creatures in the back. This can be incredibly useful for to take out weaker creatures in the back. His low Courage can be a hindrance, but that is something that can be helped with battlegear like the Dragon Pulse. In the Show Kaz would often collect Dractyl's old scales for H'earring to eat. When Dractyl caught Kaz collecting them, he asked what the human wanted them for...and was disgusted when he found out. Dractyl was watching from out of sight when the Chaotic player ReggieOne lost his scanner while being captured by the Mipedians. He took the scanner for himself, but later handed it over to Sarah. Later, Dractyl assisted Sarah and Peyton in getting to Tom and Maxxor's group in order to assist them. Maxxor used a Fortissimo Mugic on Dractyl to make him big enough to airlift all of them out of Mipedian territory. Breakdown Appearances *''The Thing About Bodal'' : Dractyl is one of the Creatures on Tom's battle team. *''Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 1/Part 2'' :In Part 1, Kaz tries to collect some of Dractyl's old scales for H'earring to eat. While in Dractyl's nest, he finds ReggieOne's scanner, and Kaz later scans him. :Later they meet Dractyl again, in Part 2. Tom gets Maxxor to use a Fortissimo mugic on Dractyl to make him big enough to airlift them out of Mipedian territory. *''Battle Lesson'' *''Shifting Sands'' *''Scavenger Scan'' *''Allmageddon (episode)'' *''Out in the Cold'' *''ChaotiKings'' Card Owners * Majortom * KidChaor * ChaotiKween * BattleBoarder * Drake * Elliott Trivia * Kaz scanned Dractyl in "Castle Bohdran or Bust Part 1", and is one of the few OverWorlders that Kaz has in his UnderWorlder-dominant deck. * Dractyl's card art depicts him with four toes, but in the show, he only has three toes. Gallery Dractyl.jpg|Dractyl 1-009-Dractyl01-GetstohisNest.jpg Dractyl (Unused).jpg|Unused art for Dractyl Category:OverWorld Scouts Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim Category:OverWorlders Category:Common Cards Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures